


When your mate is a Killer

by Kamaleen



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Dwight Fairfield, Omega!Jake Park, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, a bit of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Jake didn't struggle as the Nurse dropped him down, maybe a grunt a little as the Wraith picked him up. He sighed as the Wraith hold him securely in its grip. He guessed that the Wraith and the Nurse must be communicating, so he waited. And after a few seconds of silence, the Nurse made a soft and breathy noise before she headed toward the stairs and disappeared from sight."So…I guess you've smelt it by now," Jake said as he waited for the Wraith to make its move. "Should we be going somewhere?" he asked, wiggling his hip a little to make his point. The Wraith made a soft growl and then they're moving deeper into the basement with the Wraith carrying him on its shoulder.Jake watched as the wall seemed to extend and the basement expanded as the Wraith walked. Suddenly they're in a wooden underground passage way he wouldn't normally find inside the basement. The hooks were further and further away before they disappeared from sight.A hand slapped playfully at his ass and Jake grunted, murmuring that the Wraith better not ripped his pants with his axe because this was his favorite one.





	When your mate is a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been in my head for a while, I finally got a time to write it. I've been shipping Dwight with the Trapper and Jake with the Wraith since the game came out. Hope you guys will enjoy it ^^
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language and I've no beta for this story, so I apologize for any weird grammar/vocabularies that might be in the story.

 

 

Jake sighed as he found himself again in Autohaven Wreckers. Normally he wouldn't be this…relieved to be sent to another trail, even though he's quite used to it by now. Well, he's one of the very first Survivors, as the Killers called them, to be tortured.

On his left was Nea, on his right were Ace and David. Jake felt himself smirking to see David here. David was an alpha; his alpha's pheromone was going to help speeding up his heat. Strangely, before this Jake had never looked forward to it since he lived alone in the woods and always preferred the solitude. But with this never ending trails after trails, Jake found himself looking forward to it.

"You look smug," Nea said, glaring at him. "What's on your mind?"

"None of your business," Jake replied and the female beta made a face before moving away, muttering that he should have his sanity checked up. The omega just rolled his eyes,  _we're all stuck here_   _how could I have my sanity checked up then?_

"You're in pre-heat," Ace stated with a smirk from beside him and Jake just shrugged as he walked forward, ignoring crude comments from the male beta about how his scent would attract the Killer. Actually, Jake was quite annoyed with the old man and hoping that the Killer went for Ace first.

 _Or if they went for me first, it's okay too_ , the omega thought.  _I just want this trail to end as quickly as possible._

Without nothing to do and didn't want to look like a jerk roaming a map without doing nothing, Jake settled on repairing the first generator he saw. He almost got it done when he heard a familiar scream. It's the Nurse.

 _Nurse? Okay, she's easy to talk to. If it's the Hillbilly or the Hag, it would take forever to communicate,_  Jake thought as he continued on. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Ace heading toward him with the Nurse not so far behind. Jake acted like he didn't saw both of them coming and continued on with the repairing. By instinct and experience, Jake knew that Ace was heading to him because that old sleaze wanted the Nurse to go after him instead. And it worked, the Nurse's attention had turned to him now.

 _If I'm not in pre-heat, I'm going to be so pissed_ , Jake thought as he pretended to run. It's not until Ace got away for enough not to see or hear what happened that Jake slowed down and let the Nurse hit him. It's still hurt like shit though.

"Hey, can you communicate with the Wraith right now? Use your weird mind-connect or something your Killers share," Jake asked as he continued to run, turning back to make sure that the Nurse heard what he said. She didn't nod or make any verbal acknowledgement, but Jake knew from the subtle titling of her head that she heard what he said. Jake wasn't sure if she could communicate with the Wraith right now, but he trusted that she would talk to the Wraith for him after this trail was done.

So, Jake didn't even try to dodge the second blow. It sent him to the ground with a grunt. "Oi, that's hurt," he murmured but didn't try to move as the Nurse wiped the blood off her weapon. Jake wasn't sure if he imaged it, but it seemed like this strike wasn't as hard as the first one.

As the Nurse pulled him up to her shoulder, Jake sighed as he pretended to struggle against her griped so he didn't look like he's looking forward to being hooked. "Okay, so, you'll probably smell it by now," he said. "I'm in pre-heat, and I'll be very appreciated if you tell Mr. Wraith to move his ass and get me before it hit. I hate to have David or Bill staring at my ass while trying not to jump me. Oh, and Dwight is probably in his pre-heat to the last time I check, in case Mr. Trapper is interested."

The Nurse titled her head a bit; Jake took that she heard what he said. They're near the hook now, but then the Nurse just stopped and sharply turned toward a rundown wooden house instead.  _So, we're going to the basement then,_  Jake thought, trying to struggle less so the Nurse wouldn't have to use much strength in keeping him on her shoulder.

"Oh, and…I'll be very happy if you go hunt Ace next," Jake said as they reached the entrance to the house. "He's been annoying these past few trails."

If he didn't mistake it, Jake thought he heard the Nurse chuckled.

 

They entered the basement and Jake was surprised to see the Wraith there.  _Well, Autohaven is his realm after all, so I guess he can enter it any time he wants as long as he doesn't interfere the trail_ , the omega thought.

Jake didn't struggle as the Nurse dropped him down, maybe a grunt a little as the Wraith picked him up. He sighed as the Wraith hold him securely in its grip. He guessed that the Wraith and the Nurse must be communicating, so he waited. And after a few seconds of silence, the Nurse made a soft and breathy noise before she headed toward the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"So…I guess you've smelt it by now," Jake said as he waited for the Wraith to make its move. "Should we be going somewhere?" he asked, wiggling his hip a little to make his point. The Wraith made a soft growl and then they're moving deeper into the basement with the Wraith carrying him on its shoulder.

Jake watched as the wall seemed to extend and the basement expanded as the Wraith walked. Suddenly they're in a wooden underground passage way he wouldn't normally find inside the basement. The hooks were further and further away before they disappeared from sight.

A hand slapped playfully at his ass and Jake grunted, murmuring that the Wraith better not ripped his pants with his axe because this was his favorite one.

 

After a short and quiet trip, Jake found himself in another basement which was a lot bigger than where they came from. This basement has no stairs though, only connected with dark passage ways leading toward wherever the Killers wanted to go. Not that Jake minded.

In the middle of the room there were chains hanging down from the ceilings, some with handcuffs attached to them. Jake shuddered a little as he felt warm spread more quickly throughout his abdomen. However, they're not going to the middle of the room. Instead, the Wraith headed for the nearest corner where there was a pile of old but surprisingly soft pillows. The Killer set his weapon down near the pile of pillows before sitting down on the pillows. Jake grunted a bit as he was maneuvered down from the Wraith's shoulder to settle down in it lap. His head rested on his shoulder and the front of his torso flattened against its chest.

"Um…this is good," Jake murmured as he let his half-erection rubbed against the Wraith's abdomen. He felt one of the Killer's hand slowly went to the waist of his cargo pants and didn't resist when it sneaked inside. However, before the Wraith's long fingers could reach his hole, Jake grabbed the Wraith's wrist and tugged so the hand would settle on one of his cheeks instead.

"Not yet, please," he whispered, sighing as the Wraith squeezed his cheek as an acknowledgement. "I'd like you to play with it when the heat hits."

The Wraith made a soft breathy noise but didn't move his hand away from Jake's ass and the omega sighed in containment as the Wraith settled for a soft and slow massaging.

"A kiss?" Jake asked after a while, nuzzling the Wraith's chin with his head. The Killer made a sound resembled a purring cat before Jake's face was titled up.

Kissing the Wraith was something Jake always looked forward to when his heat came. It's not like kissing a human, but Jake didn't mind. To be honest, he liked kissing the Wraith more than kissing anyone. The strange texture, the rough tongue that always made him moan and whine but never actually hurt him. Of course, Jake was terrified when he realized that he enjoyed the sexual intercourse with the Wraith more than anyone. He thought that this was it, he finally lost it. Yet, after a while, Jake decided to just let it go. He would probably not be getting out of this repeating loops of being hunted and sacrificed anyway, so he better enjoyed whatever he could take from this twisted world.

"Ah…" Jake started moaning when the Wraith licked his lips. It's a way the Killer asked if Jake wanted to speed up and the omega agreed. He parted his lips, welcoming the Wraith's tongue with a little hum in his throat. The Wraith was always patient in whether he was doing; that's what Jake liked about him.

"…man…it's…oh…" as they parted so Jake could get some air (Jake was sure that the Wraith didn't need to breath), Jake moaned as the hands on his cheeks squeezed. He liked it when the Wraith had both hands full with his ass. And this Killer knew how to make Jake squirmed by just squeezing his ass and massaging them. "Slow down, my heat isn't here yet, no need to hurry," Jake said as the Wraith pushed the omega's hips toward him, gridding Jake's hip against its abdomen. The omega moaned as his covered erected rubbed again the Wraith's toned stomach.

At first Jake thought that the Wraith wasn't going to stop, but then the pace slowed down. He sighed in containment and went back to nuzzling and nipping at the Killer's chin.

As they slowly and lazily made out on the pile of pillows, Jake couldn't help but think back to when they had sex together for the first time. It's terrifying for him because Jake had no idea that he could still go into heat in the dimension where time had little to no meaning at all. And guess what? That day Jake found out that the Killers also had second genders, just liked them, and also some kind of pack dynamic.

The first alpha was the Trapper, of course. He's the first Killer (Jake assumed that he was), and after that was the Wraith – who was surprisingly also an alpha. Hillbilly, to Jake and everyone's surprise, was a beta. Then came the Nurse, another beta. She was Jake's second favorite Killer (if he had to choose).

After the Nurse was another alpha, the Shape. Jake didn't know much about the Shape, but he had a feeling that the Shape might have tried to fight the Trapper for the place of the first alpha. And somehow, Jake just knew that the Shape had lost to the Trapper.

The Hag was the next Killer arriving to this dimension after the Shape. And, well, she shocked everyone with the fact that she's an omega. A very ferocious one. And after her was the Doctor. He was one of Jake's least favorite Killer due to his unsettling laugh and the way his face was. Jake wanted to rip that smile off his face. Actually, he had asked the Wraith to do that once during his heat sometimes ago. Jake wasn't sure if the Wraith had done that, but after that heat, Jake had never met the Doctor in Autohaven Wreckers realm again.

The Huntress was the first female alpha in the Killer pack. Jake was a bit terrified of her at first, but after a while he settled down. And after a few rounds of visiting her realm, Jake quite liked it. It was familiar, although not the same, to the place he lived before he was taking to this dimension. It somehow gave him peace even when he's being hunted.

The latest Killer to arrive was a male beta called the Cannibal. Jake hated him since he first saw the Killer. He didn't know why, but he asked the Wraith to slice the Cannibal's face as soon as he met his most favorite Killer after facing the Cannibal. The Wraith didn't answer, he never did. However, just like the Doctor, Jake had never met the Cannibal in Autohaven Wreckers realm again.

Despite knowing that the Wraith or any Killer would never answer them in a verbally way that could be understood, Jake soon learnt each of their bodies' language. He learnt that they understood them and sometimes were willing to listen if they're in a good mood. Jake had told the Huntress about his home's forest while she camped around the hook to make sure that no one would dare come to save him. He also told the Nurse about his family while she took him to be hooked in the basement. Actually, when Jake knew that he'd probably be sacrificed because no one wouldn't be able to save him in time or whatever, Jake found himself started talking to the Killers just to entertain himself while he could.

Jake in the past would be terrified with the idea of talking to the Killers, he was sure. But after his third heat in this dimension where the Wraith had claimed him as its mate, Jake found himself became less and less afraid of the Killers. Maybe it's because he had finally accepted that he would be stuck in this twisted dimension forever; Jake had decided to entertain himself by getting to know the Killers and even annoyed them when he was very bored of the 'repair the gens, find the exits, don't get caught' routines when entered the trail. He even dared given the Hag some harsh comments about her hairstyle while she was taking him to the hook. No wonder while that time she slammed him on to it with such force that rivaled the Hillbilly's strike.

Back to the present, Jake hummed in approval as the Wraith patted his lower back gently. The mark on his neck felt warm to the cool air in the basement and Jake wasn't hesitated to take his jacket off when the Wraith pulled at the hem of it. He was about to take off his shirt when the Wraith stopped him, its long fingers wrapped around Jake's wrists and brought his hands back to its chest.

"Not now?" Jake asked, slightly disappointed. He was sure that the real heat was near and wanted to get naked before he started dripping. However, it seemed like the Wraith had another idea.

The Wraith's lips pulled up before its hands settled down on Jake's ass again. The omega raised his eyebrows in question but the Wraith only hummed before titling its head toward one of the passage way.

"Someone's coming?" Jake asked, settled down against his most favorite Killer and the Wraith purred as it wrapped one arm around Jake in a quite protective manner.

A soft growl was his answer and Jake immediately plastered himself against the Wraith, trying to make himself look as small as possible. He had leant that this behavior would make the Wraith happy when the Killer became territorial.

A second later, Jake heard a familiar moan.  _Dwight?_  He thought, surprised. A few moments later, the Trapper emerged from one of the passageways with Dwight wriggling on his shoulder. However, Dwight wasn't wriggling because he was trying to get away, but because he's dripping with two fingers of the Trapper up his ass.

 _Oh, so his heat arrived sooner than I thought,_  Jake blinked, watching as the Trapper walked toward the middle of the room without glancing their way. And it wasn't long before Dwight was suspended in the air with his pants and underwear discarded somewhere on the way. The other omega's wrists were locked together by the handcuffed connecting to the chains traveling down from the ceiling. His legs were held apart from each other by the chains wrapped gently around each knees.

"Are we going to watch?" Jake whispered and glanced up at the Wraith. The answer he got was a purr, telling him that he's right. They're going to watch.

Dwight moaned and wriggled his hips in the air. The heat had fully hit and the omega was filled by lust that he didn't notice that he and the Trapper had audiences. Normally Dwight was shyer than Jake, unless when he's in heat.

"Come on," Dwight moaned, whimpered when the Trapper caressed his cheeks before pulling away to settle his weapon at one side of the room. Jake could clearly see the fluid dripping down from between Dwight's legs. And the scent made him whined as his erection twitched. Jake had heard that an omega in pre-heat would go into heat quicker in the presence of another omega in heat, he wondered if the Wraith was trying to test that theory.

"Evan!" Dwight whined, only to joint in surprise when the Trapper slapped his ass playfully. Jake inhaled sharply as he watched a red handprint formed on Dwight's ass cheek, but the other omega didn't seem to mind. Instead, he wriggled his hip more, trying to get the Trapper's attention.

The Trapper moved around a bit, just to make Dwight's desperate whining went louder. Then, he settled himself between Dwight's legs and slowly unbuttoning the omega's shirt with one hand while the other wrapped around his mate's cock. Jake felt his cheeks reddened as he watched Dwight squirmed and moaned.

As soon as the front of Dwight's shirt was opened, the Trapper stepped closer before a dark, slippery, and long appendage appeared from the opening of his mask. Unlike the Wraith, the Trapper couldn't kiss, but that appendage would do. It would slip into Dwight's mouth, fucking it as the alpha of the Killer pack pumped his mate's cock.

Jake could see that Dwight was about to come. He knew that it's hard to resist. Omegas were extremely sensitive during the heat. However, somehow Jake wasn't surprised that the Trapper immediately pulled away before that happened. Poor Dwight almost screamed from frustration if not because of the appendage still fucking his mouth.

Then, the Trapper's hands were on his mate's chest – playing with the sensitive buds. They're rolled and pinched, making the omega screamed and nearly squirted his fluid out from the sensation. Jake could swear that the Trapper was grinning as he moved on hand to pinch Dwight's ass as well.

"Ah!" Dwight screamed as soon as the appendage left his mouth and smeared the mixed fluid on Dwight's cheek. "Please! I…" and that slippery thing was back in the omega's mouth before Dwight had time to protest. However, this time the Trapper had stopped playing with Dwight's nipples to pull a thin strip of fabric out from the pocket in his pants.

Jake wondered what that fabric was for, before his eyes widened when he realized what the Trapper was going to do.

The Trapper wrapped the thin fabric around Dwight's leaking shaft, gently so if wouldn't hurt, but tight enough to prevent Dwight from coming. And Dwight trashed around, whimpering and whining. However, Jake couldn't sense any disapproval or fear from Dwight. The other omega was enjoying this.

"Shit, your friend is a bloody sadist," Jake whispered to the Wraith, and his mate gave a sound that resembled a chuckle back.

After making sure that the strip was secured around Dwight's member, the Trapper moved to stand behind his omega and started adjusting the chains. It appeared that the chains could move around and could be lengthened or shortened. Not long after that, Dwight was in a new position. Now he was suspending with his front facing the floor and his back to the ceiling. His arms were held out in front of him but his legs were now bent so his knees nearly touched his torso. More chains wrapped around his midsection and his legs to support Dwight and pulled his ass up more in the air. Jake decided that this posture was like those of the bottom in a 'Basset hound' position, only in the air with his legs pulled more toward his torso.

 _Don't tell me that…_  Jake didn't finish his thought when the first strike was landed on Dwight's ass. The omega's moan was mixed with both pleasure and pain as he tried to wriggle and squirm. It was to no avail though. The second strike came before the Trapper settled into a steady rhythm.

"Shit," Jake murmured, buried his face into the Wraith's chest as his cheeks (not literally) burnt up. "Shit…I've…I've never…thought…" _I've never thought that I'm in to voyeurism but I'm bloody hard even though my heat hadn't hit yet. Shit._

The Wraith made a chuckling sounded and Jake had a feeling that his mate had been planning this all along. And then Jake felt one of the Wraith's hand moved into the front of his pants and he groaned when long fingers wrapped around his member, the other hand was still on his ass.

"Bloody hell…" Jake panted as the Wraith jerked him off. His rhythm was steady but demanding, and it's not long before Jake was coming in his pants. His scream was muffled but the Wraith didn't seem to care as he kept milking Jake until it became uncomfortable and Jake pulled at his wrist.

"You bastard…" Jake murmured, resting the side of his face on the Wraith's chest. His mate made a soft rumble sounded which Jake could read as a sign that the Wraith was very proud of himself. The omega just rolled his eyes and turned to see how Dwight was doing.

The other omega hadn't orgasmed yet, but at least the Trapper had his giant cock inside Dwight and was fucking him hard. So now Dwight was shamelessly moaning and screaming as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the basement.

Jake wondered how long they're going to go like this. It turned out that it's not as long as he thought. After a few minutes of hard fucking, the Trapper growled deep in his throat before he pulled the fabric away from Dwight's cock and slammed home. Dwight screamed, shooting his seed as the Trapper slammed his enormous knot passed the puffy, slick, and red rim. And at the same time, Jake whined as slick gushed out from between his legs. Now he's fully in heat.

"Philip…" Jake whimpered, clutching onto his mate as the taller male moved to stand up. The Wraith effortlessly held him up bridal style and headed toward one of the passageway. It's clear that he didn't want any audience and Jake was glad because he also wished to share this moment only with his mate. Also, he noted that the Wraith had grabbed his jacket.

 

The walk through the passageway was not long, but Jake felt like it took eternity for them to arrive at their destination.

Jake looked around the room as the Wraith came to a stop. They're in another basement with only two passageway. The way they went in, and the other way that leaded to somewhere Jake didn't care to know.

The omega found himself being dropped down on another pile of pillows, but this one was bigger than the one in the room they just left. The Wraith made rumbled in his chest and walked to the other corner of the room to set his weapon and Jake's jacket down. Jake took that time to take of his shirt, pants, and shoes, sighing as the cool air touched his skin. He put his clothes and shoes next to the pile of pillows and tried to make himself at home on them. This was the first time the Wraith took him here. And although the room looked like it contained only the pile of pillow he was on, Jake did spot a wooden desk at one corner of the room. There were some kind of woodcuts sitting on it, but he didn't have a good look at them because suddenly the Wraith was back on him.

Jake looped his arms around the Killer's shoulder and pulled Wraith down for a kiss. It's a gentle kiss, at first, but then the Wraith deepened it and started plugging his tongue into Jake's mouth. Jake welcomed him, also opening his legs as a suggestion. And he wasn't disappointed when the Wraith quickly pushed to sit between his spread legs.

The omega gasped as the Wraith grabbed his hips before dragging him forward until Jake almost doubled over. His back was lined up with the Wraith's abdomen, pressing against the hard muscles there. Jake's legs were open and dangling in the air above him, his erection pointed toward his face and chest.

"Philip?" Jake whined, before he turned to scream when the Wraith abruptly pushed one finger into his leaking opening, pushing it deep to the second knuckle in one go. Jake couldn't help but jerk against the strong arm that wrapped around his hip to make sure he stay in place.

The Wraith then started pumping his finger steadily, it's glowing eyes had never left Jake's face as it slowly opening him up. Jake moaned and squirmed, but it's to no avail since the Killer had an arm secured around his hip. And with his legs opened and his ass facing upward, there's little to nothing Jake could do but grabbed on the pillows around him.

Suddenly, the Wraith pulled its finger away after it was able to push to the third knuckle. Jake gasped as both of the Killer's hands were on his hip, and then screamed when the Wraith's tongue made contact with his hole.

This was not the first rimming the Wraith gave him, but Jake still screamed and eventually squirted. He moaned and tried to clench his muscle against the tongue, just to make the Wraith growl and put more afford into fucking its tongue. Slick were running down his ass, back, and abdomen; Jake was sure that he's going to orgasm soon if the Wraith didn't stop. And from this position, Jake was sure that if he came, he's going to be coming on his own face and chest.

"Philip," he moaned, trying to push his hip against the Killer's face but the Wraith's hands held him in place. "Philip…I'm going to…" and then he's coming hard because the Wraith had decided to secure its lips around his hole and sucked… hard.

"Philip!" Jake whined as he tried to catch his breath. "You did it on purpose," he added, whining as the Wraith gave another suck which brought his flaccid member back to half-hard in no time.

"Bastard…" Jake murmured, sighing as he heard the Wraith made a chuckling-like-growl as it continued to lick and suck at his opening. The omega brought one hand to wipe the seed from his eyelids and smeared them on the Wraith's thigh, whining as the Killer gave him another hard suck. "Come on, stop teasing," Jake complained, bringing his hands to play with his own nipples to get the attention from the Wraith. "I want to be ruined by your cock not your mouth," he added, smirking as the Wraith finally stop licking his ass.

However, Jake was wrong if he thought he won this argument, because he was immediately flipped to lay on his stomach. The omega yelped as his view change and he found himself looking at the wall with his chest down on the pillow but his ass up in the air.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jake turned back to watch. He gasped when the Wraith pulled him back until it had Jake's legs on both of its shoulders and with Jake's ass fully in front of its face. The Killer hands were holding Jake's lower half up and Jake knew that smug smirk all too well; the Wraith wasn't going to let Jake win when it came to how fast they would be going. "You bloody asshole," Jake murmured, turning back to bury his hands and head in the pillows beneath as the second round of rimming began.

Jake came even faster than the last round. This position gave him little to no way to protest or stop the Wraith. His face and shoulders were down here while his ass was in the Wraith's face and his legs rested awkwardly on its shoulders. It's a weird angle and also the one only accomplished by someone with supernatural strength to bear the weight of its partner this long. Not that Jake's complaining though; he secretly liked to be dominated a bit to a lot during the heat.

"You should take some clothes off," he said, panting, as the Wraith gently dropped his lower half back to the pillows. His hole felt so sensitive right now. And while his cock looked spent, Jake knew that it would harden with the slightest stimulation. He's in heat after all. "Wouldn't want them to get dirty, would you?"

The Wraith titled its head and started to undo its cape. Jake watched as his favorite Killer discarded the first piece of its garment but didn't go beyond that. "So you're not going to give me your cock yet?" Jake murmured, waiting for his mate to make the move. The Wraith just grinned at him before he found himself seating in his alpha's lap, with the Wraith's finger circling his slightly puffy and quite sensitive hole.

"Oh, I see how it is," Jake smirked. They had done this before, so he licked his lips and slowly raised up on his knees and pushed himself down on the Wraith's waiting fingers. He clang to the Wraith's shoulders and set a steady rhythm of up and down, grounding his inside against the fingers as best as he could – trying to reach that one spot inside him that would make his vision go white. In the end, it's the Wraith who found that spot. As Jake thrusted down, the Wraith thrusted his fingers up and Jake screamed. Then, they went into a new pattern. Jake would drop down, grounding and gridding as the Wraith thrusted up and abused that sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his fingers. And Jake enjoyed every second of it.

After Jake came again, they changed the position again. This time the Wraith laid down and Jake was sitting on his face with his upper body supported by the wall; the Wraith sucked him off with his fingers never stopped fucking Jake's hole.

"You know I want your cock," Jake whined after he had orgasmed again. The omega still couldn't figure out why the Wraith always made him come as much as possible until Jake became too exhausted to move, not that he's complaining though; the Wraith always got more creative every time Jake asked for the cock. It would take a while until the Wraith would knot him. He always wanted to drive Jake to his limit.

So now Jake was on all four with the Wraith sitting behind him. The Killer's left hand was below Jake, forming its fingers and palm into a hole big enough for Jake's cock to fit. The other hand had fingers buried in Jake's ass, pushing and driving Jake to fuck its left hand while getting ruined by the right one.

"Oh fuck," Jake groaned as he came for the sixth time today (or tonight? He didn't care. Times had no meaning in this world anyway), dropping himself on the pillows as the Wraith withdrew its hands. He's exhausted but the heat was still there. "Come on, I want your cock. I know that you want to ruin me with it," he said, turning his head to watch the Wraith. His mate gave a soft grunt before it got up and started undoing the straps on its waist.

At the sight of his alpha discarding his clothes, Jack grinned. "Fucking finally," he licked his lips as, watching the Wraith freed itself of the shady shirt and then its pants. While his mate wasn't as buffed as the Trapper of the Shape, its muscles were toned and hard. And its cock, while didn't look as gigantic as the Trapper's, Jake knew that it could do something the Trapper's couldn't and he was looking forward to that part.

The Wraith came back to him and they started kissing. Jake sighed as he felt his mate's shaft rubbing against his. The Wraith moved to lay down and pulled Jake to a 69 position – the favorite one they usually did as a warm up before the real thing, but Jake shook his head and wrapped his legs around the Wraith's waist instead.

"I'm tired," he said when the Killer frowned at him. "I want to suck your cock too but not right now, not this wave. We can do it in the next one. Please, Philip. I want you to fuck me now."

Philip, the Wraith, just looked at him. At first Jake thought that the Killer wouldn't listen, but then the Wraith grabbed his legs and held them apart, pushing the tip of his cock against Jake's puffy, sensitive, and still leaking entrance. Jake moaned and shifted his hip upward a bit so the tip would easily slide in.

"That's it," he gasped, moaning as the Wraith made a slow jabbing motion with his cock before pushing the head in. Jake sighed in relief and grinned as his mate started to push in. Although the Wraith's cock wasn't as thick as the Trapper's at first, but now it's swelling up. Unlike any alphas he had seen, the Wraith's cock had an ability to extend and enlarge itself after it's hard. So Jake made a conclusion that each Killers had their own special biology, at least for the Trapper's tongue and the Wraith's cock.

As the organ kept swelling up, what came with the size was the change in texture. Small bumps, ridges, and spines started to form. Jake moaned as each ridges, spines, and bumps scratched his ring muscles and inner wall so good that he could orgasm right then and there. And what's even more special was that the Wraith could control them. He could control where he wanted these extra texture to form and could make them disappear or change position whenever he saw fit.

"Come on, that's it," Jake gasped and panted as he finally had the Wraith sheathed inside him. His mate growled before starting to move. Jake moaned as he felt the cock inside him changing as it filled him again and again. It was changing to the shape that fit and filled him the most; Jake had no complain about it.

"Philip!" he screamed as one of the spines caught his prostrate. The Wraith grinned and pulled out, only to make Jake screamed louder because more ridges, spines, and bumps suddenly appeared on the area where its cock would scratch Jake's sweet spot the most. And when the Wraith was sure that it's hitting the right spot, it shifted its hip and started pounding into Jake which such strength that would be impossible for a human.

"Philip! Philip! Harder, harder, please!" Jake was outright screaming now as he was fucked into the pile of pillows below. His legs were trapped between his torso and the Wraith's arms as the Killer put both hands on either side of Jake, caging him. "Yes, yes, yes! Harder! Philip! Come on!"

His mate growled and Jake screamed as sharp teeth were driven into the mark on his neck. The Wraith had a habit of biting the mating mark whenever they're close; that's drove Jake over the edge. The omega spilled onto their stomachs as his passage cramped down, trying to lock around the knot.

The Wraith howl and slammed in, pushing its knot past the tight ring muscles and Jake moaned as he was filled to the brim with something sticky and hot. He clung to his mate as the alpha grounded its hip, using the ridges to scratch Jake's prostrate real good he came again from being milked alone.

No one was moving for one whole minute, until Jake grabbed Wraith's arm, telling him that this position was putting strain in his lower back. The Killer sighed and slowly maneuvered them so that Jake was seating with his back facing the Wraith's chest, and the Killer was leaning back against the wall. The Wraith put on arm around his waist, keeping him secured in its lap as it cocks pumped load after load into the omega. And while one hand was busy making sure that Jake would stay in place, the other one grabbed the omega's flaccid cock and started to stroke it.

"Philip…" Jake whined. He's tired and comfy, but being in heat made him still able to become arousal even when he's being knotted and filled – although it might take a while for him to get it up compared to before being knotted. "…I'm tired," he said, resting his head against the Killer's shoulder as he shuddered. Then, as Jake thought that the Wraith would go easy on him, something in him shift.

"What the hell?" he groaned, before it was turned into a moan as the ridge on the Wraith's cock started moving. Up and down, sliding against his already abused bundle of nerves. But being in heat, Jake was so sensitive and so easy to be stimulated, so he just whimpered in protest as his mate still manage to get his cock up.

"I'm drained!" he yelled, sighing as those ridges started massaging his prostate at a quicker pace, as same as the hand cupping his cock. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jake grunted and the Wraith just chuckled because they both knew that it's not true. The Wraith just loved to make him pass out after sex, not that Jake didn't find this quite…turning on.

After a massage at his prostate and a hand jerking him off, Jake came again. This time it was weaker than before but that's okay. Right now Jake felt totally drained and was so ready to sleep. Luckily, the Wraith let him sleep after that and Jake feel asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They went at it for what seemed like days in Jake's opinion. His routine was between waking up, having six to seven intense orgasms, and then going back to sleep. His mate was always around him, caressing his hair or already pounding into his leaking hole.

After the heat had worn down, the sex became less intense. Jake still slept more as his body tried to recover. During the time that he's awake but not ready for sex, the Wraith would bring him food and sit with him while he ate. It's spooky at first to have someone watching you eat, especially when that's person was a Killer. However, Jake had already got used to it so he had no problem eating with a pair of glowing eyes followed his every movement.

During the time his body wasn't demanding for sex nor sleep, Jake sat in the Wraith's lap and told his mate about the life he had before arriving in this dimension. He told the Wraith about his parents, his older brother, and why they left them. He would have probably talked about this before, but the Wraith didn't seem to mind listening to it again.

After he had fully recovered, the Wraith took him back to the camp. Of course Jake murmured about didn't want to go and the Wraith would chuckle with its weird voice.

"Seriously, when I'm not in heat, you're just going to chop me to pieces," Jake groaned as they reached the stairs. He knew that as soon as he walked up, he's going to see the Wraith again when he's called into another trail. "Oh! How about we fuck while we're in there?" Jake asked, grinning as the Wraith titled its head to the side – telling Jake that it's listening. "Like…I'll help you find them or tell you where they're and you go hunt them down. After you sacrifice all three of them, we fuck, and you can just chop me to pieces or hang me afterward. I don't care."

The Wraith seemed to be thinking about it when Jake finished, so the omega grinned and went on with his other idea. "What about another game? I don't know…all hunting game? Like…you, Huntress, and Trapper, hunting all of us? Me, Dwight, Meg, Claudette, Nea, Laurie, Ace, Bill, Feng, and David. It's going to be fun. I can image the three of you working together already. You scout the area and track us, Trapper lays his traps, and Huntress doing most of the strikes, how about that?" he finished with a smile, knowing that if his idea was actually accepted and followed by the Killer, the other Survivors were going to be so pissed with him. Well, only Dwight knew about his relationship with the Wraith, and there was no way that omega was going to complain about it. Dwight would be appreciated to have sometimes alone with the Trapper; Jake was sure.

This time the Wraith blinked before its lips pulled up into a grin. Jake grinned back and then he's pulled into a fierce kiss which left his knees weakened. Then, he's pushed toward the stairs.

"Okay, okay! I'm going. See you soon then," Jake rolled his eyes but he managed to steak a peck at the Wraith's cheek and climbed up the stairs. As soon as he reached the surface, Jake found himself being surrounded by the fog he knew too well. So, he just shrugged and kept walking until he reached the campfire.

 

 

"Where have you been?" Bill grunted from where he was sitting with his legs crossed as soon as he saw Jake. "I haven't seen you for ages," the old man added.

"Yeah," Feng said from the other side of the campfire. Unlike Bill, she seemed to be genuine worried about him. "Where have you been? Why the Entity sent you to so many trails?"

"Maybe it hates me?" Jake shrugged. "I've been escaping a lot of trails lately."

"Good for you," Ace murmured from where he was sitting and Jake wised that the beta was left bleeding to death in his next trail.

 

It didn't take long until the fog had thickened, a sign that they're called to another trail. Each of them stood up and waited, knowing that there was no use in running.

To Jake's surprise, he's sent to the Red Forest along with Bill, Feng, and Ace.  _Ace again, fine,_  Jake thought, sighing.  _I'll just ask whoever Killer I met to go after him if they catch me._

However, before Jake could separate himself from the group, Feng's gasp stopped him. "Wait a minute," the girl said, pointing toward a hill not far away. "All of us are here."

"What?" Bill turned to where Feng pointed to, as same as Jake and Ace. What the young beta said was true, upon the hill were Claudette, Meg, Nea, and David. And not far from the hill between two tall trees were Laurie and Dwight.

"What's going on?" Ace wondered, waving at the other survivors. "Why all of us are here?"

"I've no idea," Jake murmured although he fully knew whom to blame.  _Seriously Philip?!_  He screamed in his head, dumbfounded to find out that his mate had actually taken his suggestion in to consideration.

"Does that mean all of the Killers are here too?" Claudette squeaked from where she was, her legs were shaking as she walked down the hill. Behind her, Nea rolled her eyes but followed suit.

"Bloody hell," David grunted, dropping from the hill too.

"What's we going to do then?" Laurie asked, hugging herself as she moved to join the group. "We cannot survive all of them."

"Some of us might," Bill said, his voice steady. "We'll do what we always do. We fix the gens and get out of here," he pointed toward one of the gens sitting near a hook. "I don't know whom we're going to face, but let's hope that at least one of us will survive."

With that, the group dispersed. Jake wanted to go alone, but it's hard since there're ten of them, so he just grabbed Dwight's arm and leaded the other omega toward a dwelling nearby.

"Do you know about this?" Dwight asked when they're in the building and there're no one within earshot. His voice was shaking. "Why we're all sent here?"

"I can say that it's probably my fault," Jake whispered, going to rummage through a box sitting nearby. "I…um… told the Wraith that it might be interesting to have him, Trapper, and Huntress, working together. I've never thought that he would actually think about it."

"Oh…" Dwight nodded, "right…so…what we're going to do?"

"Just do like what we always do," Jake shrugged. "Trying to get out or flirt with the Killers if we're going to die."

"Jake!" Dwight shook his head, but he did take Jake's suggestion and went to help repaired one of the generator sitting on top of the building. Jake smiled and decided to go sabotage some hook. He wondered how long until the Wraith would find him.

 

It didn't take long, actually, he just finished taking care of the second hook when the Wraith appeared behind him.

The strike was gentle, just to make him stagger and be grabbed by the Killer. Jake pretended to struggle as the Wraith took him into the wooden shack and then down the basement. He smiled and hooked his legs around the Wraith's hip as the Killer pushed him against the wall. Let said that the fuck was quick and intense, and the Wraith looked almost disappointed when he had to hook Jake up after they're finished.

"Oh, come on," Jake rolled his eyes. "You can just let someone rescue me and then we can do this again."

And with that the Wraith disappeared. Jake just waited on the hook and he's surprised to see Dwight running down with Feng. Dwight helped him down and both him and Feng helped patching Jake up. However, before they could leave the basement, the Trapper appeared at the door.

"Both of you run," Dwight said, standing up. "Go!"

"But…!" Feng was about to protest, but Jake just grabbed her hand and pulled her to run. The young beta screamed in horror as the cleaver strike down and Dwight screamed. Feng was shouting something about going back to save Dwight, but Jake just kept running, hissing at her that there was nothing they could do. (Actually, Jake wanted to say that Dwight wanted some time alone with the Trapper, but that's going to be bloody awkward.)

 

The trail went on. Ace was taken down by the bear trap and the Huntress came to collect him. Bill almost died twist from being cornered by Wraith, and Claudette got herself in the bear trap three times that Jake felt like not going to help anymore. However, Jake did help Nea down from the hook, free Feng from a bear trap, and take a hatchet for Laurie who would surely fall down if she took it again. And that left him in a limping state as he tried to get away from the Huntress.

As he was sure that he's not going to make it, the Huntress just stopped chasing him and turned to chase a nearby survivor working on a generator.

 _What?_  Jake blinked, and then he turned and saw a tall figure walking toward him.  _Oh, okay then,_  so he just smiled and motioned for the Wraith to just pick him up and go somewhere private.

"Are you allowed to chop me to pieces in this trail?" he asked as the Wraith carried him toward the basement. "Seriously, I'm getting tired of being hooked and I'm sure that Huntress is a bit agitated at how she can't really kill me and be done with it."

The Wraith smiled at him and then Jake found himself again in the basement he had his last heat. Not that he's going to complain though.

 

 

 


End file.
